Light can be yielded by a variety of sources. For instance, combustion-based sources, electric sources, and the like can generate light, which can be employed for various illumination purposes. Combustion-based sources include fires, torches, candles, kerosene lamps, etc.; however, combustion-based lighting can present safety concerns, and thus, may be impractical for various types of lighting situations. Electric sources such as incandescent lamps, electroluminescent lamps, gas discharge lamps, high-intensity discharge lamps, and so forth can mitigate potential for harm associated with combustion-based sources. Nevertheless, when conventional electric sources are employed to illuminate indoor or outdoor areas, significant amounts of time and costs (e.g., related to wiring) are commonly incurred for installation (e.g., to hard-wire a fixture or an outlet to be utilized by a portable lamp) in a desired location and/or replacement. Moreover, portable lamps oftentimes have cords that can be aesthetically unpleasing, easily unplugged and/or can present additional safety concerns (e.g., an individual can trip over a cord, a pet can chew on the cord, an overloaded outlet with too many items plugged in can increase a chance of fire, . . . ).
According to an illustration, a light fixture positioned at the bottom of a stairway in a basement can be controlled by a pull chain. To switch the light on, one commonly traverses the stairs while the light is not illuminated and then pulls the chain to cause the light to turn on. Such a lighting scenario can be a safety hazard to a person that ascends and descends the stairs without the benefit of the light being illuminated (e.g., a misstep upon the stairs, which can be a more frequent occurrence in the dark, can lead to falling down the stairs, . . . ). Additionally, installing a switch at the top of the steps that controls the fixture can be costly and time consuming.
Pursuant to another example, a person can desire to install a light fixture at a particular location. Conventionally, however, such installation can necessitate hard-wiring the light fixture to a power source that can be leveraged for illuminating lights coupled with the light fixture. Yet, hard-wiring the light fixture can be expensive and time consuming at best. Further, an inexperienced individual can improperly wire the light fixture, which can lead to a potential fire hazard, etc.